My Best Friend's Hott
by Astra-Lara
Summary: Bella and Alice are orphans and best friends living together in Forks, Washington. They are both extremely smart and passionate about getting into Oxford. Will they escape their past? Will they find new love? Read and find out.


Chapter One

BPOV

We were found in a storage facility in winter, nothing but a cloth diaper to our names. It's odd how our stories are so similar, but I guess that is just fate. We don't know who our parents were. We didn't even have names when they found us.

The amazing women at the orphanage, who nursed us back to health and took care of us like we were their own daughters until we were sixteen, were the ones to give us our names. They gave Alice her name because they were reminded of Alice in Wonderland, bouncy and bubbly. My name, Bella, was given to me because they said I was one of the most beautiful babies they'd ever seen. I don't know what happened.

Alice and I aren't sisters, just best friends. Were orphans, yet, somehow, we got off easy. We had always lived in an orphanage, together. We were never separated, and we were probably the best kids in the orphanage. We always had amazing grades, we never got in trouble, and we were well-liked by everyone. When we were sixteen, they let us live in our own house supported by the orphanage. There, we basically took care of ourselves. We got jobs, and did everything on our own, and still made excellent grades.

This year was our senior year and I was valedictorian and Alice was salutatorian. I narrowly beat her by half a point of a decimal, or something like that. That pretty much set our future in college, which was great. Alice and I had always dreamt of going to Oxford University in England. We wanted to get out of Forks and do something great in the world, and help children, like the ones who saved us. We were planning on being teachers, I was going to major in Literature and English. Alice was going for a theatre major. Now that we had our acceptance letters, nothing could hold us back.

Except one minor setback.

Along the way of our high school journey, we acquired boyfriends our freshman year. We kept them all along the way, up until now, a week before graduation.

Jesse was my boyfriend. We started dating because we had a thing in Biology, and he finally asked me out. Soon after, his brother Chris asked Alice on a date. All of us immediately hit it off, going on countless double dates.

Jesse and Chris were amazing. They were both very creative; Jesse would write me poems to make me swoon. Chris would draw beautiful pieces of art, and give them to Alice. We were hopelessly in love, so we couldn't wait to share our news that we were going to our school with them.

Bad.

They immediately got that look in their eyes. See, Jesse and Chris were from a very rich family, so they got everything they wanted. Everything.

Needless to say, they became very "clingy". Their parents even joined in, they adored us, but they would call us in the study to have a chat while Jesse and Chris "went to the bathroom". My ass, we caught them behind the door every time. They all would try to convince us to stay.

"But Seattle has just as much to offer" Wrong.

"But you've never been over the ocean in an airplane" So?

"But I love you!"

That is the one Alice and I heard the most. Jesse and Chris basically groveling at our feet. Annoying.

So, we had no choice but to cut it off. They wouldn't understand. It would be a fight, but we would win. We had to win. Tonight was the night to do just that.

I turned to Alice,

"Are you ready?" I asked.

When she turned to me she had a look of terror in her eyes. She had been crying, she was so scared. So was I, but I had to be strong, for Alice, and so we could end this, once and for all,

tonight.

**A/N: Well, that is my first chapter. I know it is short, but it will get longer as the story progresses. I'm really into this story and I know it will come through. I think it's amazing, and I hope you do too. Leave me reviews, please. I will update soon.**

**Love- **

**Astra-Lara**


End file.
